


青春期冲动

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蓝甲虫海梅·雷耶斯认为自己已经可以独立，但蝙蝠侠却依然不放心他一个人打击犯罪。直到某个事故发生，蓝甲虫才发现自己对蝙蝠侠的感情究竟是怎样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青春期冲动

　　蓝甲虫想证明自己已经成长到足以独当一面了，但蝙蝠侠一直不允许他单独执行任务，这让他很气馁。虽然能与自己崇拜的偶像搭档是他一直期待的，但每次任务蝙蝠侠都陪在他身边让他感觉自己就像个还需要保护的孩子，他渴望独立。  
　　蝙蝠侠内心认可蓝甲虫已经是位真正的英雄，但他觉得蓝甲虫还缺乏训练，这可能会带来意外与危险，他必须确定蓝甲虫能保护好自己，毕竟超级英雄是一项危险的工作。  
　　“我理解你的感受，蓝甲虫，但现在不行。”在蓝甲虫又一次申请自己行动时，蝙蝠侠拒绝了他的要求。  
　　“蝙蝠侠，我只想做正确的事。你说过不是所有的英雄故事都有美好的结局，我知道，我已经做好了准备。”蓝甲虫试图说服蝙蝠侠。  
　　“不行。”蓝蝙蝠的脸色阴沉下来。  
　　“可是……”蓝甲虫还试图说什么。  
　　“听着，成为英雄的确需要有牺牲的觉悟，但并不是随时去送死。”看到蓝甲虫似乎被吓到，蝙蝠侠的语气软化了一些，“我希望你首先能保护好自己。”  
　　“我相信盔甲能够很好地保护我。”蓝甲虫自信满满。  
　　看到蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，蓝甲虫急忙说:“相信我蝙蝠侠，我真的想成为一名真正的英雄！”  
　　蝙蝠侠拍了拍蓝甲虫的肩膀，说：“我知道你渴望证明自己，但现在还不到时候，以后会有机会的，我保证。”而且你已经是名英雄了，只是还需要锻炼，他在内心补充。　   
　　虽然蝙蝠侠的话很鼓舞人心，但蓝甲虫并不满足。  
　　“我已经开始读大学了，他不能一直把我当成小孩子看待！我完全可以一个人执行任务，就像其他人一样！”蝙蝠侠走后，蓝甲虫开始抱怨。这些话他不是不敢当着蝙蝠侠的面说，只是那样会更让蝙蝠侠觉得他不成熟，独自行动的机会就更渺茫了。

　　不过很快，独自行动的机会似乎很快就来了，就在几天后。

　　蓝甲虫正在收看新闻，他对新闻并不感兴趣，虽然蝙蝠侠说过超级英雄应该对新闻保持关注。他会看新闻的原因是现在电视正在直播蝙蝠侠和黑金丝雀对付格兰迪。  
　　蓝甲虫是蝙蝠侠的狂热粉丝，从他房间贴满蝙蝠侠的海报以及无处不在的蝙蝠侠手办就能看出来，他甚至还有一个蝙蝠侠的等身抱枕。在他还没成为蓝甲虫的时候最大的愿望是能亲眼看到蝙蝠侠，如果能要到签名就更棒了。在他刚成为蓝甲虫时，他最大的愿望是能和蝙蝠侠搭档。但现在，他想能证明自己已经可以独立，他希望蝙蝠侠能认可自己。  
　　突然，盔甲响了起来。  
　　“什么？贾维斯越狱了！”蓝甲虫的声音有些兴奋。贾维斯是二代蓝甲虫泰德的叔叔，一个野心勃勃的疯狂科学家，泰德将圣甲虫借给贾维斯希望他能帮忙研究，但贾维斯却想利用圣甲虫的力量统治世界。蓝甲虫看向电视，蝙蝠侠仍在与格兰迪搏斗。  
　　“等他解决掉格兰迪肯定会来找我一起去抓贾维斯，盔甲，你知道我在想什么吗？”  
　　“没错！赶在蝙蝠侠之前把贾维斯抓起来！蝙蝠侠一定会对我刮目相看的！”  
　　“盔甲，我知道应该通知蝙蝠侠，但他现在正忙呢，而且他知道后肯定不许我自己行动，我得向他证明我自己能独立了。”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠在打倒格兰迪后又处理了两起联盟紧急事务，因此等他发现贾维斯越狱的消息已是三天后。蝙蝠侠立刻联系蓝甲虫却发现对方联络不上，难道他自己去找贾维斯了？想到前段时间蓝甲虫的言行，蝙蝠侠更确定了这点。  
　　他应该事先和我联系，果然是冲动的未成年人。蝙蝠侠有些生气，但很快这情绪便被担心所取代，如果蓝甲虫已经解决问题肯定早就回来向自己炫耀了，现在联系不上一定是出了意外。  
　　看到自家少爷刚进蝙蝠洞就开始忙碌，阿尔弗雷德不赞同地摇摇头：“布鲁斯少爷，需要我提醒您已多久没休息吗？还有你的伤……”  
　　“蓝甲虫现在有危险，阿弗，我必须尽快找到他。而且伤口在瞭望塔已经包扎好了，不会有问题的。”蝙蝠侠叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德的担心是正常的，但现在不是担心这个的时候，腰部的伤虽然不轻但对这种程度的伤势他早已习以为常，现在更重要的是蓝甲虫的情况，谁知道这三天蓝甲虫会遭遇什么。值得庆幸的是贾维斯对圣甲虫很感兴趣，之前没有宿主的圣甲虫他已研究了很久，现在好不容易出现一个能够使用圣甲虫力量的实验对象，在他研究出圣甲虫的秘密前蓝甲虫大概不会遭遇生命危险。

　　还好之前在蓝甲虫身上安装了追踪器，虽然现在信号消失，但蝙蝠侠可以查到信号最后消失的地点。  
　　贾维斯这次逃掉了沙漠深处，沙漠气候恶劣而且容易使人迷失方向，躲在那里真是聪明的选择，但更聪明的做法应该是乖乖待在监狱里。  
　　雷达显示蓝甲虫最后出现的地点就在前方，但前方依然是一望无际的沙漠，看上去毫无异常。在蝙蝠飞机穿过一层无形的屏障后，蝙蝠侠看到前方出现了一个基地，蓝甲虫的追踪信号也重新出现，同时出现在面前的还有一支机器人大军。  
　　看来贾维斯早有准备，但蝙蝠侠毫无畏惧。  
　　一枚导弹击中了机翼，蝙蝠侠借着爆炸产生的浓烟掩饰自己的行踪顺利到达基地墙外。   
　　“老办法，但很管用。”蝙蝠侠小心翼翼地躲过周围巡逻的机器人，让敌人误以为自己出事从而放松警惕方便自己潜入是蝙蝠侠的常用手段。现在的当务之急是找到蓝甲虫并确认他的安全，他可没时间浪费在与机器人缠斗上。   
　　“你以为我会再上你老套障眼法的诡计吗？”当蝙蝠侠进入大厅时，悬挂着的显示屏上突然出现贾维斯的图像，“蝙蝠侠，我就知道你喜欢偷偷摸摸溜进来，你现在可以来抓我，但可怜的蓝甲虫恐怕就要葬身火海了！”  
　　看着巨大屏幕上的倒计时，蝙蝠侠也只能在心中暗骂对方卑鄙，他考虑过贾维斯发现自己行踪的可能，但他没想到对方居然会毫无反抗当机立断选择引爆整个基地。  
　　幸好贾维斯为了确保他自己逃跑的时间给爆炸留了倒计时，这也给了蝙蝠侠救出蓝甲虫的时间。　　  
　　寻找蓝甲虫的过程倒是非常顺利，蝙蝠侠一路上都没遇到什么敌人。蝙蝠侠怀疑这是贾维斯的陷阱，可能他发现了自己装在蓝甲虫身上的追踪器，故意将追踪器放在某处引诱自己过去，而蓝甲虫已被他转移到别处，但蝙蝠侠已顾不了那么多，为了救出蓝甲虫，就算这是陷阱他也必须踏进去。  
　　好在事情并没有预想的那么糟糕，蝙蝠侠按照追踪器的信号顺利找到了蓝甲虫。  
　　蝙蝠侠冲进关押蓝甲虫的房间，蓝甲虫被捆在试验台上，身上并没有覆盖盔甲，不过圣甲虫还好好地在他背上。确认蓝甲虫只是昏迷后蝙蝠侠总算放下心来，现在时间已经所剩无几，他背起蓝甲虫向外冲去。  
　　逃出也是异常顺利，并没有什么机器人前来阻挠。也许贾维斯在一开始就计划好了，如果基地外围的机器人大军不能阻挡自己的就立刻放弃这个基地，反正只是个临时基地，丢弃也不可惜，蝙蝠侠难得有了乐观的想法。

　　眼看就要到出口了，这时蝙蝠侠感到背上蓝甲虫动了一下。  
　　“蓝甲虫，再坚持一下，我们马上就……”话还没说完，蝙蝠侠感到脖子被勒住了。  
　　蓝甲虫现在身体仍未覆盖盔甲，但他的力道却大得出奇，蝙蝠侠试图掰开他的手臂却感到对方越勒越紧。  
　　“蓝甲虫，是我，蝙蝠侠，不是敌人。”  
　　听到蝙蝠侠的声音，蓝甲虫的动作僵硬了一下，蝙蝠侠趁机挣脱出来。  
　　但很快蓝甲虫便反应过来，又向蝙蝠侠扑去。蝙蝠侠也看出现在蓝甲虫的情况不正常，莫非这就是贾维斯的阴谋？让蓝甲虫来攻击他从而拖延时间，不过现在没时间多想，必须尽快带着蓝甲虫离开。  
　　蓝甲虫虽然现在力量增加，但他的动作全无章法，蝙蝠侠很快便制服了他。看着不断挣扎的蓝甲虫，蝙蝠侠只能先击昏他离开再说。

　　虽然蝙蝠侠抱着蓝甲虫已经在拼尽全力奔跑，但之前的打斗还是耽误了一些时间，而且腰部的伤口似乎又撕裂了，这也影响到了他的速度，眼看倒计时就要结束，但他们尚未到达预计的安全距离。如果是普通的炸弹这个距离也许已经安全了，但面对贾维斯这样变态的疯狂科学家，蝙蝠侠不敢有侥幸心理。  
　　最后蝙蝠侠只能在爆炸前扑倒在地，将昏迷不醒的蓝甲虫护在身下，同时祈祷爆炸的威力不要太离谱。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠感到一股热浪从身后袭来，伴随着周围剧烈的震动，他仿佛听到身边建筑物倒塌的声音，但实际耳中只有爆炸的轰鸣在回响。  
　　待一切平息下来后，蝙蝠侠首先查看身下蓝甲虫的情况。现在盔甲已经覆盖蓝甲虫全身，看来圣甲虫有自动防御的机能，这也让蝙蝠侠松了口气。  
　　确认蓝甲虫没事后，蝙蝠侠从一堆碎石里拽出右腿，同时开始打量周围的环境。不得不说他们的运气真的很好，倒塌的墙壁形成一个支架正好将他们保护起来，不然蝙蝠侠可不只是右腿被砸伤这么简单了，除此之外蝙蝠侠身上还有被掉下来的石头砸中的几处擦伤，制服也出现了破损，不过并无大碍。  
　　但现在还不是放松的时候，如果让蓝甲虫攻击自己是贾维斯事先设计好的，那爆炸过后他很可能回来查看情况。蝙蝠侠检查着道具皱起眉头，以现在的状态面对贾维斯可不行，蓝甲虫昏迷不醒，万能腰带有一部分损坏了，除了万能腰带，其他道具也有损坏，蝙蝠侠猜测可能是一开始的冲击造成的。  
　　万能腰带中损坏的道具包括各种通讯器，原本蝙蝠侠准备呼叫其他人过来帮忙，现在看来不可能了，但也不能什么也不干，总之现在要先离开这里，找一个相对安全的、不会被贾维斯发现的地方再思考下一步的行动。  
　　  
　　就在蝙蝠侠准备系回万能腰带时，蓝甲虫睁开眼睛坐了起来。  
　　尽管现在蓝甲虫并没有表现出攻击意图，但考虑到之前他的行为，蝙蝠侠并没有放松警惕，他戒备地观察着蓝甲虫的表情变化，但蓝甲虫什么动作也没有，这让蝙蝠侠紧张起来。  
　　“蓝甲虫？”蝙蝠侠试探地呼叫蓝甲虫，但蓝甲虫一点反应也没有。  
　　蝙蝠侠试着靠近了一点，蓝甲虫仍然没有反应。  
　　“听着，贾维斯随时可能回来，我们必须先离开这。”蝙蝠侠看着蓝甲虫说道，但他不确定以蓝甲虫现在的状态能否听懂。  
　　见蓝甲虫仍没反应，蝙蝠侠焦急起来，他上前拉蓝甲虫起来准备带他离开，这时，蓝甲虫突然动了起来。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠感到一阵酥麻的感觉从拉着蓝甲虫的那只手上传来，是电击，但在他作出反应之前，另一只手里一直没来得及系回去的万能腰带便被击飞了。电流带来的麻痹感尚未消失，蝙蝠侠又被蓝甲虫盔甲上伸出的触手紧紧捆住。一开始他还试图挣脱，但被捆成木乃伊让他很难施展身手，而且随后蓝甲虫飞入高空，蝙蝠侠便彻底放弃了挣扎。现在他没有万能腰带，披风上的破洞让他对能否滑翔持怀疑态度，现在他只能保持体力，计算蓝甲虫将他摔下去时以什么样的姿势落地才能提高生存几率。  
　　不过蓝甲虫并没有摔死他的打算，在经过一片绿洲时，蓝甲虫降落了。

　　蓝甲虫没有降落在绿洲里，他停在距离绿洲不远的地方。蝙蝠侠猜测蓝甲虫也许是因为理解了自己说的话所以才带自己来这，于是他继续试图与蓝甲虫交流:“蓝甲虫，你能听到我的话吗？先放开我。”  
　　蝙蝠侠不确定蓝甲虫能否听懂，他耐心地等了一会，感到身上的束缚渐渐减轻。看来虽然蓝甲虫现在的状态不正常，但还是能明白自己意思的。  
　　不过蝙蝠侠还是放松的太早，触手在离开时顺便脱掉了他的靴子和手套。原本蝙蝠侠在触手的捆绑下悬浮在空中，触手离开后他立刻掉了下去。几公分的距离不会让他受伤，如果是平时他能立刻做好戒备姿势，但现在腰部和右腿的伤阻碍了他的行动，他还没从地上爬起来，扔掉手套和靴子的触手又席卷而来，将他压在地上。  
　　这次触手并没将他捆的那么严实，只是固定住四肢，蝙蝠侠注意到右腿触手捆绑的力度要轻一些，但现在就算他克服疼痛挣脱右腿的束缚也没有意义，除了让自己伤的更重。

　　蓝甲虫居高临下地打量着躺在地上的这个俘虏，他的眼神让蝙蝠侠很不安。  
　　“你是谁？”蝙蝠侠看着蓝甲虫的眼睛问道，隔着蓝甲虫的盔甲他看不清他真正的表情。  
　　蓝甲虫没有回答，他慢慢蹲下来，像是被什么引导一般缓缓伸出右手，按上蝙蝠侠胸膛。

　　蝙蝠侠感到胸口传来酥麻的感觉，很显然蓝甲虫的手指又带有微弱的电流，不致命但让人很不好受的电流。  
　　蓝甲虫的手指沿着蝙蝠标志画着圈，然后缓缓划到蝙蝠侠的左胸，在按住那粒凸起时，蓝甲虫感到身下的这幅身体僵硬了一下，这让他更有兴趣地不断去碰触那个点。

　　蝙蝠侠不知道蓝甲虫现在感受如何，但他的感觉可不怎么好。一开始的刺激他还能忍受，但在蓝甲虫碰到左胸的乳头时，他感到一阵电流窜到下体，这当然是他的错觉，事实上那微弱的电流只是随着蓝甲虫的动作刺激他的乳头，但是他硬了可不是错觉。  
　　这样的姿势，这样的行为，蝙蝠侠可不是未经人事的童子鸡，如果他猜测不出接下来会发生什么那他就是笨蛋了。  
　　但蝙蝠侠不相信蓝甲虫会做这样的事，是贾维斯对他做了什么导致他现在的行为吗？想到贾维斯可能的行为，蝙蝠侠便怒火中烧，但他现在什么也做不了。  
　　也许是隔着制服并不过瘾，蓝甲虫开始撕扯蝙蝠侠的制服，这时蝙蝠侠想到另一种可能，他想起前任蓝甲虫提过圣甲虫也许有自己的生命和思想，他还记得前任蓝甲虫的话语和表情。

　　“我用不了圣甲虫也许是好事，我凭自己也能打击犯罪，而且我知道我的选择都来自自己。”  
　　“就算没有圣甲虫，你也是优秀的蓝甲虫，我相信你的老师如果还在也会赞同的。”  
　　“谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”

　　胸口的凉意让蝙蝠侠从回忆中清醒过来，现在他上身除了腰部渗出血迹的绷带再没其他东西了。不管是贾维斯的阴谋还是圣甲虫的控制，虽然不知道圣甲虫有什么理由来强奸一个人类，总之他得想办法让蓝甲虫清醒过来。  
　　“蓝甲虫，我知道你也不想这样，不管是什么在干扰你，打败他！”  
　　回应他的是一个吻。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠现在四肢都被固定，他现在唯一能动的只有嘴了，蓝甲虫主动把舌头伸进来正合他意。  
　　也许舌头的痛感能让他清醒，蝙蝠侠想。但还没等蝙蝠侠有所行动，他感到什么东西在自己嘴中膨胀，让自己的嘴无法闭合，只能被动接受蓝甲虫的舌头在自己口腔内搅动。  
　　该死的圣甲虫居然连舌头也能防护到！  
　　蓝甲虫的动作很不熟练，他啃咬着蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，舔舐着蝙蝠侠的牙床，同时手也没闲着。现在蓝甲虫的双手已不再被盔甲覆盖，没有布料的阻隔，他的手直接触摸着蝙蝠侠的肌肤。  
　　  
　　虽然现在已经没有了电流的刺激，但蓝甲虫的触摸带给蝙蝠侠的快感却并没减少。  
　　蝙蝠侠已经两年多没有任何性行为了，包括自慰。因为他是那样繁忙根本顾不上，这是他对自己的解释。而现在，仿佛是他忽略自己生理需求的惩罚终于降临，他感到蓝甲虫的每个哪怕是最细微的动作都能让自己一阵战栗，不仅如此，他甚至感觉每次试图扭动身体时身下火热的沙砾的摩擦都能点燃自己的欲望。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠努力让自己无视身体的快感，他是蝙蝠侠，控制情绪的大师，他能在最愤怒的时刻将怒意转化为快乐，当然也能压制住现在的快感。　　  
　　  
　　漫长的吻终于结束，两个人的唾液在空中扯出一道细长的银丝，蝙蝠侠喘息着，明明他才应该是两个人中更有经验的那个，但现在他狼狈的样子看上去更像个新手。   
　　“蓝甲虫，快停下，你不知道你在做什么，在你做出让自己后悔的事之前停下！”嘴巴刚获得自由，蝙蝠侠便试图唤回蓝甲虫的理智。  
　　蓝甲虫的动作停顿了一下，这让蝙蝠侠产生了一丝希望，但很快他的希望就破灭了。   
　　蓝甲虫俯下身，轻咬着蝙蝠侠的耳垂。虽然隔着面罩，但蝙蝠侠能清晰感受到蓝甲虫呼吸产生的热气钻入耳中，伴随一句低语：“我不后悔。”   
　　明明身处沙漠，身下便是灼热的砂砾，蝙蝠侠却感到一股寒意。  
　　那仿佛情人间耳语的语气让蝙蝠侠有一瞬间的恍惚，距离上次有人这样对他似乎已经过了很久，但仿佛又就在昨天，不过蝙蝠侠很快便从回忆中脱离。回忆除了把心情变糟解决不了任何问题，现在的蓝甲虫才是应该注意的问题。蝙蝠侠怀疑蓝甲虫究竟是否真的明白自己在做什么，很显然蓝甲虫现在并不清醒，他确定当他清醒后一定会感到懊悔，如果他还记得发生了什么，虽然他刚才那样信誓旦旦。   
　　蓝甲虫舔着蝙蝠侠的耳垂，一路向下，舔过蝙蝠侠的脖子。蝙蝠侠认为舔布料的滋味并不愉快，但蓝甲虫并没有掀面罩的打算，这让蝙蝠侠猜测也许他，不管那个控制蓝甲虫的人是谁，他只想要蝙蝠侠，面具下是谁并不重要。

　　蓝甲虫含住蝙蝠侠右胸的乳头，蝙蝠侠能感到那条温暖的舌头在上面游走，右胸传来的刺激让被闲置的左胸的空虚感更加强烈，强烈的对比让蝙蝠侠几乎呻吟出声，但他还是忍住了。蓝甲虫似乎没注意到蝙蝠侠的挣扎，他的双手正沿着蝙蝠侠的腰部下滑，小心翼翼避开蝙蝠侠的伤口。  
　　“海梅，快清醒过来！”在蓝甲虫将手伸进内裤之前蝙蝠侠终于再次喊了出来，他再次完全控制住情绪并试图唤回蓝甲虫。  
　　但蓝甲虫充耳不闻。  
　　蝙蝠侠知道对方只想上自己而不想伤害自己，所以受伤的右腿被捆绑的力度甚至可以算是轻柔，但他太低估蝙蝠侠对疼痛的承受能力了。  
　　蝙蝠侠早已习惯承受痛苦并笑着面对。

　　在蓝甲虫有进一步动作前，蝙蝠侠的右腿挣脱了触手的束缚狠狠踹在蓝甲虫腹部。其实更好的做法是攻击对方的要害部位，如果对方是穷凶极恶的犯罪份子，蝙蝠侠会毫不犹豫给他裆部来一脚让他以后永远干不了，但那是蓝甲虫，蝙蝠侠不确定圣甲虫盔甲对那个地方的防护程度，他不想伤害他。好在攻击腹部也奏效了，趁着蓝甲虫失神的瞬间蝙蝠侠挣脱其余的触手抓住蓝甲虫将他摔了出去。  
　　但这样还不足以击倒蓝甲虫，这点蝙蝠侠很清楚。他拿起地上破烂的制服扯下上面的蝙蝠标志——那是一枚特殊材质的蝙蝠镖，平时和布料一样柔软只是不透气，在需要时会变得和其他蝙蝠镖一样坚硬，蓝甲虫撕扯制服时并没有注意到。蝙蝠侠用这枚蝙蝠镖击退蓝甲虫试图再次缠上来的触手，他冲向被扔在远处的右脚的靴子，鞋跟隐藏的声波装置也许能弄晕蓝甲虫帮他摆脱困境。  
　　但蝙蝠侠没有碰到靴子，一发蓝色的激光射线在他之前赶到将靴子变为灰烬。   
　　  
　　然后一道鞭影闪过将蝙蝠侠抽倒在地，蝙蝠侠就地一滚，躲开了另一次袭击。这条鞭子来自蓝甲虫的右手，圣甲虫能变化出任何武器，换句话说，只要身着盔甲，蓝甲虫全身都是武器。  
　　在蝙蝠侠有其他动作之前，蓝甲虫已经飞过来将他按住。也许是刚才蝙蝠侠的行为激怒了他，蓝甲虫的动作不再温柔，就算这次蝙蝠侠真的已无力进行反抗。

　　之前的行动已经透支了蝙蝠侠的所有体力，现在他的四肢再次被固定住，而且那些触手不再顾及他的伤势，他甚至觉得那些触手力道重到会把他的右腿弄折。  
　　又一条触手从蓝甲虫身后伸出，粗暴地拽着蝙蝠侠的腰向上扯，在它碰到腰部的伤时蝙蝠侠抖了一下，但触手并不顾及蝙蝠侠的感受，直到蝙蝠侠的腰部抬到一个合适的高度后才停下来。同时缠住蝙蝠侠双腿的触手也动起来，它们并没放松对蝙蝠侠的控制，只是配合缠绕在蝙蝠侠腰部的触手将腿部摆成合适的姿势。  
　　蝙蝠侠趴在地上，他清楚被摆成这样的姿势说明蓝甲虫已准备好进入了，他已没有机会。如果蓝甲虫乐意继续前戏，他的确有个方案来应对，虽然并没有多少成功的把握，但现在那个方案没有任何意义。  
　　蝙蝠侠想做最后的努力，他试图开口，但蓝甲虫连这个机会也不给他，缠绕他右手的触手猛然伸长钻进的他的嘴里，让他的话语变成意义不明的呜咽，同时绕左手的触手也在伸长，前端变成一个眼罩捂住了他的双眼。

　　视觉被剥夺后蝙蝠侠感觉自己其他感官都变得敏锐起来，他能感到蓝甲虫的双手在自己身上游走，现在蓝甲虫的手已经覆盖盔甲，蝙蝠侠能分辨出那与人类皮肤不同的触感。蝙蝠侠不清楚圣甲虫的运行原理，他不知道覆盖盔甲蓝甲虫能得到多少快感，但他自己更喜欢人类肌肤的直接接触。

　　蓝甲虫直接粗暴地撕碎蝙蝠侠的内裤，蝙蝠侠怀疑蓝甲虫并不是用手，因为他分明感到蓝甲虫一只手抚摸着自己的大腿内侧同时释放微弱色的电流来进行刺激，而另一只手正捏着自己的睾丸。  
　　也许是电流的刺激，又或者是因为视觉被剥夺，蝙蝠侠感觉自己的身体现在格外敏感。屁股暴露在灼热的风中，风中夹卷的细小沙砾击打在臀部也能让他产生快感。这些细小的快感积累着，折磨着蝙蝠侠的神经。  
　　蝙蝠侠感到自己的唾液从嘴角流下，嘴里的触手并不安分，它在自己的嘴里不同搅动，蝙蝠侠察觉到触手前端模拟成舌头的形状，而现在这条触手舌头正准备进攻自己的喉咙。蝙蝠侠试图去阻挡，但那触手舌头灵活地滑过他的舌头，这让他的抵抗看上去更像是在迎合。  
　　这些快感积累的情欲几乎要让蝙蝠侠发疯，但蓝甲虫却几乎没有任何动作。蝙蝠侠试图扭动身躯来缓解这种情绪，但他现在身躯被捆的结结实实，根本没有自由的可能。而察觉到他的意图，身上的触手发起更猛烈的进攻。蝙蝠侠感到自己的乳头被什么吮吸，也许是腿部或腰上的触手的新花样，也许是蓝甲虫的新武器，也许那不是吮吸只是单纯的拉扯。蝙蝠侠意识到在这样的情况下自己已经没办法正常思考，但这些欲望只是积累着始终处于爆发边缘却没有爆发，因为蓝甲虫正握住那个宣泄的出口，他不让他射，所以蝙蝠侠只能继续忍受这样的煎熬。

　　也许这正是他的目的，自控力超强的蝙蝠侠失去控制自甘堕落祈求着对方的怜悯只是为了让他干自己然后痛快淋漓射出来，蝙蝠侠想，现在他的思绪一片混乱，他强迫自己去回忆过去经历的黑暗与痛苦，从八岁时的那条小巷到两年前前任蓝甲虫的离去。

　　那些痛苦的过去将蝙蝠侠从情欲中短暂地拉出来，直到蓝甲虫的手伸入他的肛门进行扩张。  
　　未经润滑的肠道让这项行为缓慢而充满痛苦，蝙蝠侠第一次痛恨自己对疼痛的耐受力，他的身体早已习惯无视痛苦，所以现在他能清晰感受到自己的身体正逐渐被打开。  
　　蓝甲虫的手指伸出一些细小的触须，它们伸展开来，一点一点探索这未知的领域，不放过任何一个角落。蝙蝠侠觉得圣甲虫盔甲一定能将感觉反馈给蓝甲虫，他能听到蓝甲虫的呼吸随着那些触须的深入逐渐变得粗重，但那些触须依然以一种不紧不慢的速度一点点推进。蝙蝠侠感觉那些触须分泌出一些液体让蓝甲虫的扩张行动更加顺利，他不知道圣甲虫居然还有这种功能，他也不明白其中的原理，但他很快便无暇去思考这个问题，因为那些触须找到了他的敏感点。起初只是一条触须轻轻碰触，随即它们一拥而上，蝙蝠侠忍不住呻吟，但口中的触手趁机深入让他的呻吟只能在喉咙中翻滚。

　　蓝甲虫的手从蝙蝠侠的肛门中抽出，大量的粘液随之涌出，顺着蝙蝠侠的大腿滴落在沙地上。  
　　在蓝甲虫抽出手时，蝙蝠侠松了口气，那些快感比痛楚更让他感到折磨，但他也无法否认有那么一瞬间他感到空虚，他的身体已经做好了被进入的准备，并且对此极度渴望。

　　这次蓝甲虫并没有让蝙蝠侠等太久，他一只手继续握紧蝙蝠侠的阴茎，另一只手扶住他的腰，然后挺身插了进去。  
　　蝙蝠侠不禁绷紧了身体，这种被撕裂与填满的感觉他已很久没有体验过了，那种被充实的满足感让他感到放松和愉悦，如果不是现在无法动弹蝙蝠侠怀疑自己会主动迎合来索取更多。  
　　这样下去不行，蝙蝠侠的理智分析着，这很危险，他会失去控制，他会沦为欲望的奴隶，他该想个办法脱离这种困境。但现在蝙蝠侠的脑子一团浆糊，深入喉咙的触手压迫着气管，让他产生窒息感，而这种窒息感将蓝甲虫每次冲击带来的快感都放大数倍。

　　蝙蝠侠已经彻底丧失了时间感，他的眼前一片黑暗，无法说话也没法动弹，甚至连呼吸也感到困难，只有从全身各处传来的异样感觉格外清晰。那些感觉聚集着、等待着，让蝙蝠侠焦虑不已，终于一股冲击袭来，蝙蝠侠感到自己被填满，一波快感从交合处扩散，将之前全身积累的快感全数点燃，蝙蝠侠的身体战栗着，但是这还不够，这远远没有到达巅峰。快感渐渐平息下来，但蝙蝠侠知道它们并未消失，只是潜伏着，等待下一波快感产生时再次爆发。在等待最后时刻来临的煎熬中，意识模糊的蝙蝠侠隐约想起自己正在与蓝甲虫做爱。

　　就在即将到达巅峰的临界点时，一切仿佛突然静止了。蓝甲虫并没有发起最后的冲刺，期待落空的蝙蝠侠感到一阵空虚。  
　　现在所有的触手都撤了回去，蝙蝠侠感觉身体有些发软，但他依然保持着刚才性交的姿势，他现在脑子晕晕乎乎的，不明白蓝甲虫挺立的欲望明明就顶在那里只要再进一步就能让他俩到达快乐的巅峰但蓝甲虫却没有任何动作。蝙蝠侠眨了眨眼，努力转头向后看去，一直在黑暗中的双眼突然见了阳光让他有些不适应，映入眼中的只是一道模糊的蓝色人影。  
　　“甲虫？”蝙蝠侠看着那道模糊的蓝色身影，他的语气半是疑惑半是埋怨。很快那个人影清晰了起来，蝙蝠侠随即清醒过来，“海梅你恢复——”他的话没能说完，因为蓝甲虫的挺身进入。  
　　一股强烈的快感席卷而来，蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关不让自己喊出声，他的手紧紧抓进身下的沙地，他的身体颤抖着，为终于被填满欣喜不已。终于快感消散，高潮过后的满足和疲倦涌了上来。蝙蝠侠很想就这样躺下睡过去，他已经连续两天没合眼了，身体在经历一场激烈的性爱后更加疲惫。但是不行，还有必须要解决的问题。

　　蓝甲虫在射精后便失去了意识，蝙蝠侠猜测这也许是因为他恢复清醒后受刺激过度导致的，只要等他醒过来就没事了。但是不能在这里，虽然蓝甲虫有盔甲保护蝙蝠侠仍担心他会中暑，而且蝙蝠侠自己也需要清洁一下身体，不管是上身粘糊糊的汗液还是下体流出的精液与润滑用粘液的混合物都让他很不舒服。让蝙蝠侠好奇的是蓝甲虫身上倒没有这些痕迹，不知道是不是被盔甲吸收了。  
　　蝙蝠侠站起来，腿上的伤让他有些站立不稳，他架起蓝甲虫，拖着他向绿洲走去。

　　蝙蝠侠把蓝甲虫放到树荫下，然后他走到湖边开始检查伤势并清洗身体。腰部的伤经过反复撕裂出血，那里已经和绷带黏在一起，在沙漠跌打滚爬后绷带已经变得脏兮兮的，现在这样反而更容易感染，所以蝙蝠侠直接把绷带撕扯下来，这让伤口再次开裂，不过蝙蝠侠并不在意，现在的条件没法做到更好了。

　　蓝甲虫恢复意识后看到的第一幅画面就是赤裸的蝙蝠侠在湖中沐浴的背影，当然蝙蝠侠没摘面罩。蓝甲虫不自觉将目光扫到蝙蝠侠的屁股，想到之前自己对蝙蝠侠做过的事，他感到无地自容，他现在真是后悔死了。  
　　  
　　蓝甲虫不知道自己是从何时起对蝙蝠侠的感情发生了转变，他发誓一开始他对蝙蝠侠的确是单纯的崇拜，而他一直以为自己喜欢的是像女猎手那种感觉坏坏的好女孩类型。直到某一天他梦到蝙蝠侠并射在他的抱枕上。  
　　蓝甲虫把原因归结到同学送他的影片上，青春期的男孩看点那种影片是完全可以理解的，何况蓝甲虫认为自己已经成年了当然更没问题了。  
　　蓝甲虫还清楚记得送他碟片的同学那意味深长的你懂得的眼神。“这个和其他的不一样，是超级英雄哟，你的最爱，超级刺激。”  
　　海梅•雷耶斯，全校闻名的超级英雄迷兼英雄妄想狂，所有人都知道海梅想成为超级英雄想得几乎要发狂。  
　　回到家后，蓝甲虫确认不会有人来打扰后开始兴致勃勃观看。  
　　影片内容是一位超级英雄被抓住然后这样那样再那样，这并没什么，如果主角不是蝙蝠侠的话。  
　　“这一定搞错了。”蓝甲虫没看完就关掉了，他期待的是热辣性感的女英雄而不是男的，不过蝙蝠侠的身材的确算的上性感，虽然影片中的蝙蝠侠身材很棒，但蓝甲虫知道真正的蝙蝠侠要比影片中的好上十倍。  
　　蓝甲虫联络蝙蝠侠确定对方现在忙得抽不开身后，又继续观看起来。他忍不住想起如果是真正的蝙蝠侠会怎样。

　　“承认吧海梅，一部同志小电影电影改变不了你的形象，你早就对他……但是这不行！啊我怎么能有这种想法！”蓝甲虫用头撞击着床板，想到梦中的情景他就浑身发热。  
　　这时传来敲窗户的声音，蓝甲虫浑身一抖从床上跳了下来。  
　　“蓝甲虫？”窗外传来蝙蝠侠的声音。  
　　蓝甲虫觉得很尴尬，但蝙蝠侠并不知道发生了什么，昨晚蓝甲虫的通讯语焉不详让他有些担心，虽然蓝甲虫平时也会因为一些无聊的小事骚扰他但通常都是直入主题，那种支支吾吾犹豫不定可不是他的风格，所以他早上就赶过来了。  
　　听到蓝甲虫的自言自语并看到床上的痕迹后蝙蝠侠总算放下心，对未经人事的孩子来说这的确是个难以启齿的话题。  
　　蓝甲虫坐立不安，除了他大概没人会被蝙蝠侠教导生理知识。蝙蝠侠告诉蓝甲虫梦遗是正常现象并安慰他喜欢男人并不是有毛病，他压根没想过蓝甲虫的性幻想对象会是他。蝙蝠侠说的这些蓝甲虫当然都明白，毕竟他不是小孩子也不是第一次了，当然只是指梦遗，他还没真干过。

　　蓝甲虫知道蝙蝠侠对自己和别人态度不一样，就算他对他做了什么过分的事蝙蝠侠也不会真的对他生气，他对自己格外宽容。但这次他真的不知道该怎么面对蝙蝠侠。也许蝙蝠侠不会在意，也许蝙蝠侠会认为这只是青春期男孩的精力过剩，但蓝甲虫没法原谅自己，他本可以停止这一切，但他却放纵了自己。

　　蓝甲虫决定自己去对付贾维斯后立刻就出发了，他很轻易就找到了贾维斯，但那只是对方的陷阱。  
　　贾维斯试图进一步研究圣甲虫的秘密，他给蓝甲虫注射了一些药物来观察宿主情绪对圣甲虫的影响。也许是药物效果太剧烈，蓝甲虫失控了，他几乎将贾维斯杀死，还好他在最后时刻清醒过来才没酿成大错。  
　　但是蓝甲虫还是无法控制自己的破坏欲，他怀疑那种药物不仅对他有反应，而且对圣甲虫的作用更加剧烈，他无法控制自己，更多时候他不知道自己做了什么。  
　　蓝甲虫这样让贾维斯也很头疼，所以蝙蝠侠找来时他故意把蓝甲虫扔给蝙蝠侠，既然蓝甲虫那么想搞破坏，那就让他去对付蝙蝠侠好了。

　　蓝甲虫感觉一切都像是做梦，在一开始他的记忆是模糊的，直到他认出蝙蝠侠，那些他在梦中妄想过的念头压过破坏欲，盘旋在脑中的念头从“杀了他”变成“上了他”，他要梦想成真。  
　　但是不能在这里，蝙蝠侠刚才说贾维斯会回来，必须得找个没人的地方，找个没人能打扰他美梦的地方。

　　但是在蓝甲虫内心深处还有一个声音在呼喊，让他不要那么做，那是他仅存的理智。  
　　你想要他，就像每天晚上你梦见的那样。脑海中另一个声音在说，蓝甲虫过了一会才反应过来那个声音属于圣甲虫，因为那也正是他自己的想法。  
　　不是那样的，蓝甲虫下意识地反驳，蝙蝠侠是最伟大的英雄，我不能那样，那些梦只是青春期正常的反应。  
　　海梅，你不诚实，我们亲密无间，我知道你的真实想法。  
　　海梅，你说过我们是朋友，让我帮你。  
　　  
　　在蝙蝠侠伸过手时，圣甲虫擅自俘虏了他，但蓝甲虫不会将错全推到圣甲虫身上。圣甲虫是对的，蓝甲虫知道如果自己能坚决反对圣甲虫无法控制自己，但他默许了圣甲虫的行为。蓝甲虫也可以将这一切归结为药物使自己思维混乱，但他清楚根本原因是自己其实真的很期待能和蝙蝠侠发生什么。

　　在蝙蝠侠问他是谁的时候，蓝甲虫有一瞬间的动摇，现在他的身体虽然被圣甲虫控制，但行为都是自己所渴望的，圣甲虫只是帮他跨出他不敢的那一步。

　　蝙蝠侠对待你和其他人不同，你见过他是怎样训斥塑料人的，你也见过他对盖是什么态度，他只有对你才那样耐心，他甚至会主动向你道歉即使那根本不是他的错而是你自己的问题。  
　　说不定他也喜欢你。  
　　蓝甲虫心里各种念头交织，他的手在圣甲虫的引导下缓缓按上蝙蝠侠的胸口，他感到掌下是剧烈的心跳，圣甲虫能将感觉清晰传达给他，而且比他自己原来还要灵敏。  
　　  
　　蓝甲虫贪婪地抚摸着蝙蝠侠的胸部，他敢打赌没几个人敢这样做，也许以前根本没人这样做过。蓝甲虫能清楚感觉到蝙蝠侠的身体伴随着他的动作颤抖着，他觉得自己只是这样就几乎要高潮。  
　　简直像做梦一样，不，比梦里更好。

　　蝙蝠侠已经勃起，圣甲虫的声音提醒蓝甲虫。  
　　看吧，蝙蝠侠果然也喜欢这样。   
　　蓝甲虫这样想着，仿佛受到鼓舞一般继续着动作，在触摸到蝙蝠侠的乳头是他感到蝙蝠侠的乳头时他感到身下的人躯体明显震了一下，于是他不停刺激那个点。他想满足蝙蝠侠，也满足自己。   
　　人都是贪婪的，在一开始蓝甲虫认为能碰触蝙蝠侠的胸膛已经是极度的幸福，但现在他开始认为隔着制服影响了手感，于是他撕掉了蝙蝠侠的制服。蓝甲虫看到蝙蝠侠在说什么，但他完全听不到对方的话语，他能注意到的只有蝙蝠侠一张一合的嘴。蝙蝠侠的嘴唇因为缺水有些干裂，但蓝甲虫依旧认为那十分诱人，于是他吻了上去。  
　　蝙蝠侠的味道比他想象中的还要好，蓝甲虫舔舐着对蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，因为干裂而出血的嘴唇带有几分咸涩，但蓝甲虫认为那是无上的美味。  
　　蓝甲虫让圣甲虫盔甲露出手臂，这样他能直接碰触蝙蝠侠的皮肤，虽然圣甲虫盔甲能使他的感觉更加灵敏，但这种身体直接接触的带来的心理上的快感是圣甲虫无法给予的。  
　　二人的唇终于分开，蝙蝠侠的唇经过吻的滋润变得水润了几分，在阳光下闪着水光。  
　　  
　　蓝甲虫隐约听到蝙蝠侠在说什么，他听到蝙蝠侠似乎让他不要后悔。  
　　他怎么会后悔呢，面前正是他想要的人，他绝对不会后悔。蓝甲虫俯下身，在蝙蝠侠耳边郑重承诺。  
　　蓝甲虫能感到听到自己的话后蝙蝠侠的身体有那么短暂的放松，不是安心，更像是突然失去了所有的力气。也许以前也有人对蝙蝠侠这样说过，从蝙蝠侠的反应来看那个人很可能没有遵守誓言。但他不一样，他不后悔，他不会离开蝙蝠侠。

　　在蝙蝠侠反抗时蓝甲虫感到不可思议，圣甲虫明明告诉他以蝙蝠侠的受伤程度那样的捆绑力度已经足够，再加大力度会使伤势更加严重，而且若要逃脱那种痛楚几乎已经是人类能承受的极限。  
　　蝙蝠侠的行为让蓝甲虫感到惊讶，同样也激怒了圣甲虫，在蓝甲虫反应过来之前圣甲虫已经再次抓住了蝙蝠侠。  
　　海梅•雷耶斯，这个人类是你的，他不会再反抗。  
　　蓝甲虫能感觉到圣甲虫伸出的那些触手力道有多大，圣甲虫已经贴心地将蝙蝠侠摆成合适的姿势，只等待蓝甲虫的进入。

　　蓝甲虫被圣甲虫引导着，一点一点探索着蝙蝠侠的身体。蓝甲虫认为圣甲虫一定对感觉的传导动了什么手脚，不然为何最轻微的接触也能带给他极大的快感。  
　　蓝甲虫觉得自己现在就像在一个五彩缤纷的气泡中，一切都妙不可言。蓝甲虫知道如果自己能集中意志，他可以轻易戳破这个气泡，但那种愉悦的感觉让他无法停下。

　　继续和停止两种念头在蓝甲虫脑中交战。  
　　蝙蝠侠喜欢这样，你看他现在的反应。   
　　蝙蝠侠不喜欢这个，看他刚才的反抗就知道了。  
　　你不是一直渴望蝙蝠侠能不把你当成小孩子吗，这是个征服他证明自己的机会。  
　　但蝙蝠侠不会被征服，这什么也证明不了。  
　　蓝甲虫最终找回了理智，他收回触手，努力压抑自己的冲动。  
　　你可是蓝甲虫，你想要成为英雄，想想蝙蝠侠的教导，自我控制，你必须控制住自己……

　　“甲虫？”   
　　 蓝甲虫感到再也无法控制住自己，他从未听过蝙蝠侠用这种语气说话，他也从未想象过蝙蝠侠的声音会是这样低沉，富有磁性，而且致命的性感。  
　　没有人能抵抗那种诱惑，虽然蓝甲虫很清楚蝙蝠侠也许是把自己错看成别人。  
　　  
　　察觉到蓝甲虫醒来，蝙蝠侠从湖中出来向蓝甲虫走去。蓝甲虫之前的状态明显不正常，蝙蝠侠不确定他对刚才的事是否有印象，逃避不是蝙蝠侠的风格，但他很希望蓝甲虫能不记得发生过什么。

　　蓝甲虫看着蝙蝠侠越来越近，他不知道自己该如何面对，也许可以躺下闭上眼继续装睡，但逃避解决不了任何问题。蓝甲虫发现蝙蝠侠把披风系在腰上遮住下半身，这让他看上去像是穿了条裙子，同时他也注意到蝙蝠侠的走路姿势有点不自然，想到这可能是因为自己，蓝甲虫更加羞愧了。  
　　蓝甲虫不敢去看蝙蝠侠的眼睛，他低下头，看着蝙蝠侠由于披风的破洞露出的腿上，他心里充满愧疚。  
　　  
　　“对不起……”除了道歉，蓝甲虫不知自己还能说些什么，事实上他觉得自己的道歉也轻飘飘的，根本于事无补。  
　　看到蓝甲虫的反应蝙蝠侠就知道蓝甲虫不仅记得刚才的事而且印象深刻，他必须了解事情真相并对对方加以心理疏导，他坐到蓝甲虫身边，开口道:“海梅，先别急着自责……贾维斯对你做了什么？”  
　　“都是因为我的轻敌的疏忽大意，我中了他的圈套……”蝙蝠侠的声音很温和，让蓝甲虫不自觉放松下来，虽然他仍有一肚子的道歉，但还是先回答了蝙蝠侠的问题，将情况一一道来。  
　　听着蓝甲虫的叙述，蝙蝠侠稍微放下心来，看来贾维斯并未对蓝甲虫做什么其他的事。

　　“……也许我根本不是当英雄的料。”蓝甲虫垂头丧气地说。  
　　“海梅，不要对自己丧失信心。”  
　　“如果我能够再努力一些控制住自己你就不会……但我没有做到。”  
　　“听着海梅，你并没有犯下无可挽回的大错，现在最重要的是从中吸取教训。你已经是一名英雄，这毋庸置疑。”  
　　“但是……”  
　　“药物的作用。海梅，你本可以杀死贾维斯，但你没有，你已经证明了可以控制自己，你只是需要加强锻炼，进一步增强自制力。”  
　　“我大概永远无法成为泰德•柯德那样的人，我配不上蓝甲虫的称号。”  
　　“不，海梅，我很清楚你和泰德不一样，每个人都不一样，但你和泰德同样是真正的英雄，我是从一开始就看着你如何努力，你已经是合格的蓝甲虫了。”  
　　看到蓝甲虫依然无精打采，蝙蝠侠拍了拍他的肩膀:“打起精神来，海梅，我从不会看错人，一个真正的英雄不会被这一个污点击败，我要你证明我是对的。”  
　　沉默了一会，蓝甲虫抬起头:“我们不能让贾维斯贾维斯逍遥法外。”  
　　“没错，海梅，让我们把他绳之以法。”蝙蝠侠站起来，看了看身上，“不过我们得先去一趟枢纽城泰德的基地，我在那放了套备用制服。”  
　　“你还愿意和我搭档？”  
　　“当然，我有什么理由拒绝同一位英雄的合作？”

　　抱着蝙蝠侠飞往枢纽城途中，蓝甲虫还是感觉有些忐忑不安，他感激蝙蝠侠的信任并发誓绝不辜负蝙蝠侠的期望，但他心底仍有一点疑惑。  
　　“蝙蝠侠，我能问你个问题吗？当然这不是什么重要的问题，其实这是个私人问题，你不想的话不用回答，就是，呃，你和……”  
　　蓝甲虫突然停住了，他用圣甲虫制造出个罩子让迎面吹来的风不再那么强烈。  
　　蝙蝠侠睡着了。


End file.
